It All Started On a Train
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: On the way home from school, Kagome gets a surprise visit on the train. One that could change her life for ever. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

It All Started On A Train

It's been three years since Shippo and I escaped from the feudal era. Three years since I was betrayed by the people who I considered family. Three years since the man I loved broke my into million pieces. Well not a man, more like a boy wanting to be a man, but who the fates only deemed worth enough to be a half demon. I still have dreams of that horrid day.

_Flashback:_

_Shippo and I were on our way back from taking a bath in the hot springs. We had invited Sango, but she, Miroku, and Inuyasha have been acting weird lately. I just chalked it up to the conflicting emotions of killing Naraku and the disappearance of the Shikon Jewel. Plus for the past few weeks, I felt like they were hiding something from me. Like they all were laughing behind my back. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as we made our way into the village. As we got closer to our hut, I could feel the butterflies at the pit of my stomach. We were three feet away when I heard moans and groans. I member Shippo stopping dead in his tracks and looking up at me and saying, "Mama let's play tag." I looked at his face and he was smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Instead his eyes were pleading with me not to go inside. I heard another moan, and Sango's scream that I broke the staring contest between Shippo and me. At that moment my legs started to move on their own accord. I heard Shippo yelling at me not to go inside, but I couldn't stop. Once I got inside the hut, what I saw shocked me._

_Kikyo was on her back, Sango was leaning over her face while Kikyo licked and nipped her pussy. Sango was being pounded from behind by Inuyasha, while Miroku was pounding Inuyasha from behind. It was a full own freaking orgy. My heart broke at the sight; I must have made a sound because both Inuyasha and Miroku both looked my way. I felt the tears building up, as they stared at me. Sango and Kikyo were oblivious to my presence or that both guys had stopped their movements. We stared for what seems like forever, before I ran out the hut. I felt the tears run down my face as I scooped up Shippo and ran for the well. I heard the faint sounds of their yells calling my name, my vision blurred as the tears kept coming. My legs were burning, but I kept on running. I felt Shippo bury himself deep in the crook of my arm. I finally saw the well, and with the last bit of strength I had I jumped in, away for their betrayal, to my own time. I quickly climbed up the ladder my grandpa had put in the well, and sealed it up. Afterwards I sat by the well and broke down. Shippo tried to comfort me, but I couldn't stop crying. After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and walked to the house. Determined to forget that horrid day._

_End Of Flashback:_

Sometimes I wonder what happened to them, since them Shippo has blended well here. He is homeschooled by my mother and grandfather at the shrine. I taught him how to control his fox magic, and now he uses it to conceal his demon features, but he stills so small that he can sit on my shoulder, so he doesn't go out much unless it's with family. I officially adopted him a year after we return to the present. It took a while to get him some documentation, but apparently you can buy them for a hefty sum on the streets. It was worth it though, now I'm a proud mother to a fox demon. Everything is so new to him, he says he can sense demons in the modern era, but none have confronted me.

When I got back to modern Tokyo, I threw myself into my studies. I finished junior high quickly. When I started high school, I also attended cram school, which allowed me to finish early. Now I'm attending Tokyo University. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, I take the train to and from school, today was no different.

My classes ran late today, so it was dark outside. All the seats were taken, so I was forced to stand. The lights in the train were off, so passengers could catch a few winks before their stops. I still had roughly an hour and half till the last stop which is also my stop so I patiently looked at Tokyo's city lights as the trained moved on. I was so enticed by the passing city lights, that I didn't notice someone step behind me.

Out of nowhere I felt a large hand rubbing my backside. A shiver ran down my spine. I froze when I felt his hand snake around to my stomach and slip inside my skirt. I whimpered as I felt his hand slide inside my thong. I wanted to scream, but for some reason I couldn't. For some reason I wasn't afraid of this mysterious person, who I was heating my body up with their touch. I felt my panties get wet, as a long finger brush against my clit. I slightly moaned due to the sensation. As he started massaging my clit, my breathing became shallower, and my moans were getting louder. I tried to quiet myself, before someone woke, but it was in vain. My body slumped over, and I was slightly leaning against the train doors when I felt him pinch my clit. I let out another little moan. I looked around to see if anyone heard me, but the lights were so dark, I couldn't see.

Then I turned around to see who my finger person was but his face was hidden in the shadows, but I did notice he had long black hair and big brown eyes. I felt his other hand move under shirt. And he started to roll my nipple through my bra. I leaned my head against the train door, and arched my back while his hands continued their activity. I felt his body get closer to mine, his length against my backside. He pushed my bra up above my breasts, while he slid two fingers in my wet dripping core. He slowly slid his fingers in and out. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Then I felt his mouth slowly nipped my ear. Again another moan escape my mouth. He whispered in my ear to stay quiet. He had a deep voice. He continued to lick and nip my ear, when all of a sudden he pulled his fingers out of me, and he stopped kneading my breasts.

Next thing I knew he was pushing up my skirt, and pulling down my thong. My body was still on high from his earlier activities that I didn't even protest. I heard him unzipped his pants. I felt his cock slide into my wet core. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt him stretch me beyond my limits in pain and pleasure. He picked up my legs and I felt him go deeper. I felt his toned chest against my back. He slowly started to thrust into me. I braced my hands against the train doors for leverage. Slowly he began to pick up the pace. The flashing lights of Tokyo began to flash by as he increased his rhythm. I saw his reflection in the window; his brown eyes were now golden with tints of red around them. At the same time I sensed a strong demonic presence on the train, but before I could even process this information the stranger started to thrust powerful in my tight cunt. I found myself moaning softly, I heard his grunts with each new thrust. I could feel the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. He used to his head, to force my head to tilt to the side. Exposing my neck to the moonlight, I felt long sharp teeth on my neck, at the same time his balls began to tighten. I was whispering incoherent things, practically begging him to make me cum. His thrust got even stronger, my whimpers got louder, and the pressure on my neck increased. He gave one powerful thrust and I saw stars. The flood gates between my legs open, and the dam had burst. I felt his long thick cock pulsating in my cunt, as his hot seed coated my insides.

I was so out of it that I didn't even notice the sharp pain on my neck. After a few minutes he slowly put my me down. My legs felt like jello, but the stranger was holing me steady. I felt his hot seed drip down my legs. He picked up my discarded thong and put it in his pocket. I pulled my skirt back down, and straighten my bra. I looked out the window and I could see my stop ahead as the conductor announced it. I turned around just as the lights started to come back on. When I turned around to look at the stranger who just brought me to the brink of insanity, to say I was surprised would be an understatement. Standing in front of me was this tall me, with black hair, and brown eyes, but even with the disguise I could tell who it was. As I stared into his eyes, a smirk slowly appeared on his face. His right hand came to brush across the puncture wounds on my neck, where a purple bruise in the shape of crescent moon was already forming. The train slowed down, and came to a stop. Passengers began filing out of the train grumbling because we were standing in the way. My finger man leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Hello mate, hello my little miko." Then he pushed me out the door right before the train doors closed. As the train pulled away, I just stood there like an idiot.

AN: Alright people should I continue this story, or let it die as a one shot. Sorry for the lemon, I have done better, but I wanted to create a mysterious romantic environment. Please review, I really like them, and if you want to flame, send me an email, but don't do it on the reviews it is heartbreaking. Also sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.


	2. The Affects of the Mark

The Affects of the Mark

I was still in a daze after I got off the train. I hailed a taxi home. During the 20 minute ride from the train station to the shrine, I chalked everything up to be an erotic daydream. Like come on, can you imagined Sesshomaru surviving the feudal era till present day, finding me and mating with me on train. I a filthy human, ha, like that would happen. With that in mind I enjoyed the remainder of my ride, oblivious to the storm brewing at home.

Ten minutes later the Taxi pulled up in front of the shrine, I paid they guy and headed up the steps. Halfway up there I could hear the frantic screams of my family. Thinking the worse I ran up the rest of the steps and burst through the front door of my childhood home. Once in the house I heard my mother and brother screaming horror. My grandfather shouting ancient curses like "demon be gone," and the hysterical screams of my kit.

Thinking some random demon was attacking my family, I grabbed my bow and arrow off the wall, and ran upstairs where all the noise was coming from. All the noise was coming from Shippo's room. I stringed my bow, and burst through the bedroom door, instead of seeing a demon attacking my family, I saw my kit on his bed screaming in agony. His demon features was present. His body was blue. He was in so much pain that his body was straining off the bed. My grandfather was over him chanting something, and my mother and brother were both screaming in terror and crying while covering his body in wet wash cloths, which kept falling off his both as he lurched off the bed.

I unstring my bow and drop it to the ground, and ran to the bed. I didn't even acknowledge my family as I tried to figure out what was wrong with my son. He kept on screaming it burns. I touched my hand to his head, he was burning up. I stripped him of his clothes searching erratically for anything to tell me what was wrong with my son, when I saw it, a mark. On his right bicep was a mark, exactly like the one on Sesshomaru forehead, and that's when I knew that moment on the train wasn't just an erotic daydream, but my new reality.

AN: Ask and you shall receive. I decided to continue this story. Really have no idea where this is going, but I will think of something. I know this chapter is short and I apologize. Also if you see any grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize for that too. Hope you guys enjoy, and I hope I did this short chapter justice.


	3. Reflections

Reflections

Sometime in the middle of the night Shippo finally passed out from exhaustion. His skin was returning to its color and his fever had broken. Kagome had lain by his side stroking his hair as she sung him a sweet lullaby.

Grandfather lay against the closet fast asleep, while Souta was asleep on the floor by the bed. Mom had left to call Souta's school to let them know he wouldn't be going to school for the rest of the week. She also closed the shrine for the rest of the week. She even called one of my college friends asking them could they email me any assignments I miss the rest of the week since I was taking a few days off as well.

After one last check I made my way to the bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes I looked at myself in the mirror. I tilted my head to the side and pressed my fingers to my neck. Under my fingers was a mark just like Shippo's. I lightly pressed it and a tingling sensation ran down my spine causing a shock to spread throughout my body. I turned on the shower, and turned the water to hot. As I got under the shower head I reflected how everything had changed in the past 24 hours. This time yesterday I was doing homework; my son was downstairs getting his lessons. I had resolved to move on from the past leaving the emotional baggage behind. The only reminder would be Shippo, but apparently fate had other deals.

As the water ran down my back, last night events played over and over again in my mind. How I basically let Sesshoumaru take me like a common whore on a public train. How my son suffered from my lack of intelligence, and how now we both bear marks tying us to him. I'm no fool I know what these marks mean and I have a hunch to why Shippo has one too.

If I remember correctly from Sango's teachings, mark signifies me as mate to Sesshoumaru, and any demon would automatically recognized that I belonged to him, that I was his possession and lady of the Western lands. Well that what it meant back in the feudal era, in this time I have no idea what it means since demons don't exist openly. Then again I can't ever get past the shock that he actually marked me. Although he helped with Naraku, I was always sure of Sesshoumaru hatred of humans, and how he thought we were lower than him because of our mortality.

The only exceptions would be the little girl Rin, but now with this mark I'm confused. I needed to know why me, and why now all of a sudden. Shippo's mark was a result of me sharing my blood with him. I remembered that day clearly. It was 6 months after I had returned from the feudal era.

_Flashback_

Shippo and I were on the floor in the living room watching TV. It was a beautiful day outside, and we were relaxing taking a break from life. Everyone had left and we were the only two in the house. The shrine was closed and the grounds were quiet. I was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the house when all of a sudden Shippo asked me a startling question. "Mama, will you share your blood with me," he asked. He must have noticed my disturbed expression because he quickly explained his reasoning to me. "Sharing blood would mean you officially adopt me the demon way. I would be your son in every way possible. If you ever marry a demon or mate with one I would officially be adopted into his family. I don't know the whole mechanics behind of all of this or how everything works but in the demon society you would officially be seen as my mother." I weighed the words and realized that basically he just wanted to belong to me in both worlds. A lot has changed in young life. He lost his parents at a young age, then he was dragged all across the feudal lands helping me and the others battle Naraku and gather the jewel shards, then seeing the betrayal of the others whom I have no doubt he considered family probably shook up his world. Factor in the fact that I dragged him to my time where he couldn't go out and play with other kids because of his features he must feel lonely. He wanted something permanent to show that he belong with me and my family and that no matter what we wouldn't leave him. A bond that would be everlasting between us.

"Will it hurt you," I asked. He shook his head no. "What do we have to do?" Basically he explained to me that we would each have to cut our palms and rub them together to mix the blood. He said the only effects would be our scents would slightly change, and that day he officially became my son in the demon world.

_End of Flashback_

Now with Sesshoumaru marking me I can only assume his demon blood recognized Shippo as his son maybe not his main heir, but an heir none the less.

The water had turned cold. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. As I walked to my room I saw that my mom was fast asleep in her bed, and Souta, Shippo, and grandfather were still asleep in Shippo's room. I went over to Shippo's bed to make sure he was still okay. Once I assured myself that he was during aright I made my way to my room and changed into some clothes. I put on some shorts and a tank top, I was just about to lay down when the doorbell rung. I rushed down the stairs, praying that the person wouldn't ring the bell again and wake my family up. I ran to the door and opened it, when I was met with the squeal of a child.

"Mama"

AN: Short chapter, would love some reviews show the love please. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Who do you think the child is. I bet many of you can guess.


End file.
